


Lost Stars

by annie30928



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: :)))))))





	Lost Stars

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-xxeuDm5-I&index=9&list=LLmne0CPAz3fZ_uWuakrT60A
> 
> jungkook cover

he’s playing on the guitar, desperately trying to improve, desperately wanted to be noticed. 

And yet nobody is paying attention, he’s playing in the field, people walking around him, going to their jobs, their classes, nobody paying attention to the desperate guitarist playing on their own

He’s poring their very being in the song, nobody notices, not even when the gold dust, the gold light start seeping out from him, surrounding the air and him in a magical goldness.

Nobody cares, nobody notices, they are all stuck in their own bubble, their own world

they are all a hundred miles away

and yet the guitarist carries on playing and singing , desperately trying to connect to at least one person, anybody, anybody at all

and yet nothing and slowly he stops, giving up, the dust disappearing in the sky.

He packs up. putting his guitar in the case and walks away, the seas of the crowd swallowing him whole


End file.
